Der Wahre Auserwählte
by marie.soledad
Summary: Warum gerade er es war, weiß niemand. Er, der Slytherin, und nicht ich, Harry Potter. Aber auch seine Eltern hatten sich dem Dunklen Lord drei mal entgegengestellt


Warum gerade er es war, weiß niemand.

Und es hat auch sicher niemand auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, dass er der Auserwählte sein könnte. Weder er selbst, noch seine Eltern, noch der Dunkle Lord, noch Dumbledore oder sonst jemand von unserer Seite.

Er, der Slytherin, und nicht ich, Harry Potter.

Denjenigen geboren, die dem dunklen Lord dreimal die Stirn geboten haben…

Natürlich ging jeder davon aus, dass dieses Kind auf der gegnerischen Seite des Krieges geboren würde.

Dass auch seine Eltern Voldemort gelegentlich widersprachen, hätte niemand in die Waagschale gelegt, schließlich waren sie hochrangige Todesser und zählten zum Beraterkreis ihres Herrn.

Aber Tatsache ist, dass sie es exakt dreimal taten.

Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es dazu kam. Mir bleiben nur Vermutungen.

Natürlich befragen mich die Öffentlichkeit und die Presse bei jeder Gelegenheit. Ich habe auch bereits von einigen Seiten den Vorwurf bekommen, ein Schwindler zu sein und mich mit fremden Lorbeeren zu schmücken.

Die gewagtesten Theorien bauen sogar darauf, dass unser persönlicher Kleinkrieg nur dazu diente, ihn von meinem Ruhmessockel fernzuhalten.

Aber ich kann versichern, dass ich das niemals freiwillig getan hätte. Ich habe den Trubel und die Erwartungen gehasst. Diese Prophezeiung hat mir meine Kindheit und Jugend gestohlen.

Umso erleichterter bin ich, dass ich sie nicht erfüllen musste.

Er hatte sein Leben lang die Maske seiner Familie getragen. Arroganz und Unnahbarkeit sollten ihn vor indiskreten Fragen schützen, seine Seele von den Erwartungen der Umgebung abschirmen. Innerlich hat er sich immer schon geweigert.

Aber in Wahrheit war er ein verzweifeltes Kind, das nie ein liebevolles Elternhaus kennen gelernt hatte, dem der Weg schon in der Wiege vorgeschrieben wurde, das man nie hatte sein lassen, wie es war.

Wir wollten es nicht sehen, also sahen wir es nicht.

In der Endschlacht war er es, der völlig unerwartet dem Dunklen Lord in den Rücken fiel.

Nicht einmal mit einem mächtigen Zauber, sondern einfach mit einem ordinären Messer. Wie stillos für einen seiner Klasse.

Voldemort hatte Schutzzauber gegen alle möglichen Flüche auf und in seinem Körper verankert, aber gegen einen schlichten körperlichen Angriff war er ungeschützt. Die typische Arroganz der zu mächtigen.

Aber wir hatten alle mitgespielt. Dem Unaussprechlichen trat nur gegenüber, wer magisch hochbegabt war und stets nur mit Magie.

Vielleicht war das die Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt, vielleicht aber auch etwas ganz anderes, das kam nie heraus.

Meine heimliche Meinung ist, dass er Selbstmord begehen wollte.

In der Zeit vor dem Ende unserer Schulpflicht hatte er zunehmend blasser und müder ausgesehen. Er hatte kaum noch gegessen, war auch nicht mehr so perfekt gestylt gewesen. Seine Undurchschaubarkeit war bröckelig geworden, als würde er sich für all das einfach nicht mehr die Mühe machen.

Alles, was er tat, hatte einen Unterton von Verzweiflung.

Die vielen Mädchen und angeblich auch einige Jungen, die er hatte, die häufigen Partys, an denen er teilnahm, die teilweise öffentlichen Aufsässigkeiten gegen Lehrer und Regeln, die gnadenlosen Duelle bei jeder Gelegenheit.

Ich traf ihn einmal am See, als er mit seinem Zauberstab Muggel-CDs abspielte. Janis Joplins Stimme „Freedom is just another word for nothing left to loose" drang durch die Luft in mein Ohr.

Und in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, was er da eigentlich trieb: Er kostete erstmals in seinem Leben von der Freiheit, weil er wusste, dass bald alles zu Ende sein würde.

Aber wir waren in der Schule Feinde und in der großen Welt Gegner. Wie hätte ich darauf einsteigen sollen, selbst wenn ich – ich gestehe, dass ich nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte – gewollt hätte?

Ich sehe es immer noch vor mir. Das Schlachtgetümmel, die schreienden Leute, das Blut. Sie schrieen vor Schmerzen, vor Wut, aus Verzweiflung, aus Trauer, sie schrieen Flüche und Zauber, egal was, aber keiner der Kämpfenden schien zu schweigen.

Und das Blut. Ich finde Blut grundsätzlich faszinierend, aber es war grauenvoll, es durch die Luft spritzen zu sehen, ohne jedes Maß vergossen. Stellenweise war der Boden glitschig davon, das Gras war schlammig geworden.

Es MUSSTE alles vom Blut gekommen sein, ansonsten waren doch keine Flüssigkeiten im Einsatz!

Eigenartig, welchen Gedanken man in einer solchen Situation nachhängt, um sich nicht auf das Wichtige konzentrieren zu müssen: Das Morden.

Es war ein einziges Schlachten. Kleine elfjährige Kinder, Schüler, Jugendliche, Mütter, alte Menschen. Jeder, der im Weg stand, wurde niedergemäht.

Oftmals wurden nicht nur Zugehörige der gegnerischen Seite, sondern auch Zivilisten oder Verbündete getroffen. Bei einigen weiß ich sogar mit Sicherheit, dass sie das Durcheinander für persönliche Abrechnungen genutzt haben.

Das ist es, was mich wirklich entsetzt.

Das und die Agonie aller Beteiligten.

Selbst die wahnsinnigsten aller Todesser, die lachten und kreischten, schienen es nur aus Gewohnheit zu tun. Innerlich waren sie alle erstarrt. Hatten sich eingefroren, um sich vor dem Gräuel zu schützen.

Unsere Seite hatte es noch schlimmer getroffen. Ich sah Leute, die ich kannte, wie besinnungslos wanken, mit Flüchen um sich schleudern, mechanisch einer nach dem anderen, bis sie fielen.

Ich sah andere, die nur noch regungslos, fassungslos auf dem Schlachtfeld standen, bis ein Blitz in einer makaber bunten Farbe auch sie zu Boden schmetterte.

Ich sah Freunde, Klassenkameraden, wie sie hilflos wimmernd am Boden kauerten, weil ihre Seele sich einfach nach innen geflüchtet hatte, um den unerträglichen Bildern zu entkommen.

Ich sah Menschen, die neben Freunden oder Angehörigen standen, knieten, hockten, fassungslos. Manche von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, manche verzweifelt schreiend, aber die meisten stumm.

Ich verstehe es bis heute nicht: Alle schienen zu schreien, doch die einzelnen Personen waren größtenteils verstummt.

Sie alle waren wie Marionetten, deren Fäden man durchgeschnitten hatte. Sie reagierten nicht auf Zuspruch oder Empfindungen wie Schmerz. Sie führten das, was sie in dem Moment getan hatten, als sie abschalteten, fort, bis sie geschlagen waren.

Und inmitten von all dem ER, eine große dunkle Gestalt, um die sich stets ein großer Kreis freie Fläche bewegte. Er schoss Flüche und Zauber in alle Richtungen und schien der einzige zu sein, der in seiner gnadenlosen Überlegenheit das ganze Spektakel genoss, als wäre es nur für ihn inszeniert worden. Vielleicht sah er es ja tatsächlich so.

Wer weiß schon, was in seinem kranken Kopf vor sich geht? Auch ich nicht, obwohl viele Menschen das zu glauben scheinen, durch die gelegentlichen Visionen, die ich hatte.

Wir mochten durch den an der Liebe meiner Mutter gescheiterten Fluch ja verbunden sein, der ihn zu vernichten Auserwählte war ich dennoch nicht.

Ich stand oben im Schloss und betrachtete das Gewimmel unter mir. Man hatte mir nicht erlaubt zu kämpfen, schließlich war ich wichtig und durfte nicht von einem Todesser lahm gelegt werden.

Von dort konnte ich den Dunstkreis um Voldemort erkennen, und auch die schwarze, maskierte Gestalt, die sich rasch von hinten näherte.

Jeder, selbst der Lord selbst, ging davon aus, dass es sich um eine Nachricht handelte, weshalb keiner den Todesser aufhielt.

Er stoppte einfach nicht einige Schritte vor ihm, sondern rannte weiter, rannte den Lord nieder. Und erst dessen schriller Schrei ließ erahnen, dass etwas geschehen war. In diesem Moment wandten sich alle Todesser ihm zu und ließen einen Schauer Flüche auf die gekrümmte Gestalt los.

Man wusste sofort, dass er, wer immer er sein mochte, dies nicht überleben hatte können.

Als allerdings der dunkle Lord wankend versuchte sich aufzurichten, nur um wieder zu Boden zu sinken, ging ein Raunen durch die Masse. Die feigsten und vielleicht auch die klügsten unter den Todessern disapparierten sofort, während der Rest noch gebannt das in schwarzen Stoff verwickelte Bündel beobachtete, das sich nach wenigen Augenblicken nicht mehr regte.

Es war Bellatrix, seine ergebenste Dienerin, die vorsichtig zu ihm trat und mit einem Klageschrei zurückwich. „Meister….Meister! Lasst und nicht alleine!" Spätestens da wusste jeder, was Sache war.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren fast alle Todesser verschwunden. Geblieben waren nur diejenigen, die in einem Leben ohne den dunklen Lord keinen Sinn oder keine Chance mehr sahen und bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen wollten. Sie waren durch die pure Übermacht allerdings schnell besiegt.

Als wir langsam zu uns kamen und damit begannen, die Verwundeten, die Apathischen und die Leichen zu sortieren, machte sich auch jemand scheu daran, den unerwarteten Attentäter zu identifizieren.

Der Name verbreitete sich rasend schnell über das Schlachtfeld und von dort über das ganze Land.

Ich musste selbst hin und seine Leiche sehen, bevor ich es glauben konnte.

Draco Malfoy.

Seine kinnlangen weißblonden Haare waren verwirrt und schmutzverklebt, als sie halb über sein spitzes, verschrammtes Gesicht fielen. Seine erstarrte Mimik und seine toten grauen Augen zeigten nicht die grimmige Entschlossenheit eines Attentäters, sondern die stille Verzweiflung eines, der keine Hoffnung hat.

Deshalb denke ich, dass er sterben wollte, dass er niemals davon ausging, dem dunklen Lord, dem unverwundbaren Mythos seiner Kindheit, etwas anhaben zu können.

Warum er das nicht still und heimlich tat, weiß ich nicht.

Vielleicht wollte er jemanden rächen.

Vielleicht wollte er nicht einfach als Besiegter sterben.

Vielleicht brauchte er als Malfoy einfach eine große Show.

Vielleicht war er mit Zaubern belegt, die einen Suizid verhinderten.

Vielleicht war er einfach zu feige es selbst zu tun.

Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht…

Tatsache ist, dass er es tat und uns damit alle erlöste. Und mich vermutlich am allermeisten.

Ich habe jetzt zwar noch das Stigma als eines der „größten Opfer", als eine magische Sensation, dass ich den Fluch überleben konnte, als guter Quidditchspieler, manchmal auch als Hochstapler und Lügner.

Aber niemand erwartet mehr von mir, ein Held zu sein. Davon hat er mich erlöst.

Und bei aller Feindschaft – die ich übrigens trotzdem nicht ablegen werde, er war nun mal ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse – bin ich ihm dafür dankbar. Und ich habe ein kleines Bisschen Mitleid für sein genauso verkorkstes Leben.

Es ist jetzt schon einige Wochen her, die Zaubererwelt ordnet sich neu – natürlich hat sie aus ihren Fehlern nichts gelernt – und die Menschen wagen langsam wieder, sich zu entspannen.

Draco Malfoy bekommt ein Denkmal als Kriegsheld, eine Erwähnung in allen Geschichtsbüchern und von seiner Familie eine nachträgliche Ächtung.

Wie ironisch, dass er mich für eben das immer verspottet hat. Aber ich weiß mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass er das genauso wenig als Ziel hatte wie ich.

Es macht mich irgendwie traurig, zu denken, dass wir hätten Freunde sein können, wäre alles anders gekommen. Hätte er nicht meinen ersten Freund beleidigt, wäre er nicht zu einer Maske aus Arroganz erzogen worden, gäbe es die Häuserfeindschaft nicht.

Hätte, wäre, gäbe.

Wären die Menschen ein wenig vorurteilsfreier.

Ich bekomme trotz allem seine erschöpften, leblosen Augen in dem eingefallenen Gesicht nicht aus dem Gedächtnis, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen, an unserem letzten Schultag, als wir aus dem Zug stiegen.

Ich habe noch seine schleppende, näselnde Stimme im Ohr, die mit mir in einem unbekannt gleichgültigen Ton die letzten Beleidigungen austauschte.

„Gibt Acht, dass du nicht vor lauter Autogramme geben und Fotos machen den dunklen Lord übersiehst, wenn er dich mit einem Impedimenta fertig macht, Potty!"

„Gib Acht, dass du nicht vor lauter Steuerhinterziehung und Bestechungsgelder den Hauselfen überhörst, der dir von hinten eine Bratpfanne überzieht, Malfoy!"

Seine spöttische Antwort: „Ich werde dran denken, was deine Fähigkeiten ja wohl übersteigt", waren die letzten Worte, die ich von ihm hörte.

Und während ich in Erinnerungen über Kleinkriege und Wortgefechte schwelge, muss ich mir insgeheim eingestehen, dass er schlagfertig war und einen originellen Humor hatte.

Trotz allem.

Ich denke nur, wie eigenartig uns das Schicksal manchmal mitspielt….

Draco Malfoy, was? Oh Mann….


End file.
